The New Girl.
by wilted rose
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts. Oliver Wood is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry interested...
1. Melody arrives

It was the first day of term, and all the students were stood in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to commence, the first years were stood in the corner huddled up, and obviously shit-scared. There was one, however, who seemed strangely self-assured. She was about a foot taller than the others and had incredible, long, black, straight hair. Her eyes were blue, and were so dark they were almost navy, and they sparkled with excitement as she glanced around the room. Her gaze stopped on Oliver Wood, the gorgeous captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team. He was sat with his team mates, and was so absorbed in the conversation he was having with Fred Weasly that he failed to notice the beauty's glance. Fred, however, did,  
  
"Hey, Oliver, she's checking you out," He said, pointing.  
  
Oliver turned to see what Fred was on about. He saw her and looked away, blushing. But there was something about her that made him turn to look at her again, something which made him unable to tear his eyes away. Meanwhile Fred was trying to get his attention back,  
  
"Oliver, Harry's had both his legs and one of his arm's broken, he can't play Quidditch." But this didn't work, even though Oliver would normally go mental if he heard the Seeker had as much as bruised his elbow.  
  
"Hey, Oliver, I slit my throat and my head feel off, have you seen it?" But Oliver just didn't hear a word. He had had eye contact with the girl and he felt unusual shivers dart up and down his spine.  
  
Professor McGonagall had nearly finish sending the first years to be sorted, when she called out:  
  
"Winslet, Melody,"  
  
The beautiful girl, who I suppose we should call Melody now, moved and sat down on the stool and placed the tatty old hat on her head. The hat was silent for a moment then it shouted:  
  
"GRIFFINDOR,"  
  
There was lots of applause, and in some cases, wolf-whistles. Fred moved up, making space for her at the table,  
  
"C'mon guys, make space for the goddess, I mean, girl," he said, embarrassed.  
  
She smiled gently, flashing her perfectly even, white teeth at them, and sat down. Fred opened his mouth to talk to her, but it was too late, she was already sat with her back against him.  
  
"Hi," she said to Oliver in a mellow voice with a trace of a French accent, "I'm Melody. Who are you and can I call you 'gorgeous'?"  
  
"Hey, I'm Oliver, are you a first year, you look like you should be in the fifth year?" He said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"I am, I've been going to Beauxbaton's for the past 4 years. My dad's the English ambassador over there. My mother's French anyway, so we went with him when he went to France. Which year are you in?" She had a way of speaking which made the rest of the world stand still. Oliver couldn't help liking it.  
  
"Um…seventh," He caught a whiff of her perfume, and he knew that even when 103 and incontinent a sniff of that perfume would get him going.  
  
The conversation went on like that for the rest of the feast, and Oliver realised that this new girl was AMAZING. Fred however sat in silence, quietly cursing Oliver, because he had ALL of Mel's attention.  
  
At the end of the feast, when the students were traipsing back to the common rooms, Melody, who was walking next to Oliver, leant up to whisper in his ear,  
  
"Can I met you tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean," He said loudly.  
  
1 "Shhhhh! Look Oliver, I think you know already, but I really fancy you,"  
  
"I fancy you too, but I still don't understand."  
  
"Listen, it's a warm night. If I meet you at the fire place in the Common Room at 1:30am, I'll show you."  
  
"Oh, I see," But he didn't really. 


	2. Things get better

The clock in the Common Room chimed, letting Oliver know he exactly on time. He looked towards the staircase to the girl's dormitories, and saw Melody descending, wearing a blue gingham shirt and jeans, both of a perfect fit, and very expensive looking. She wore a dark red lipstick and a knowing smile,  
  
"Are you ready? I thought we could go by the lake, do you think anyone will be around?" She said in a husky voice.  
  
"Erm, no, everyone will be asleep," he said, 'what is she up to?' he thought. He noticed a blanket was tucked under her arm and she was carrying a small handbag. She smiled. Her eyes glinted mischievously. She offered him her hand, and he took it.  
  
They arrived at the lake after about 10 minutes walking. When they got there, Melody laid out the blanket, sat on it and patted the space beside her. Oliver sat down next to her and she put her arms around him. She smiled sexily and kissed him. It was the kind of kiss which left Oliver dizzy, tingly and weak. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer. Melody sighed, and leant back so she was lying flat against the floor and he was leaning over her. She took her arms from around him and began to unbutton his shirt, and he finally realised what she had been talking about after the feast. He let her remove his shirt and began to undress her…….  
  
Professor McGonagall was too hot. She had tried everything to cool down, and decided the best thing for it was a swim in the lake. She gathered her stuff and set of for the lake. When she reached the door, she saw it had been left unbolted. She sighed and made a mental note to tell Filch to be more careful in future. She made her way to the lake, and as she approached she heard quiet giggles, and moans. She began to creep, until she was stood near the couple, and then she recognised the voice, the one she heard after nearly every Quidditch game Griffindor played,  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!" she shouted.  
  
Oliver and Melody looked up and saw the terrifying sight of their head of house, and said together;  
  
"Oh Shit!" 


	3. Oops!

"What were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall bellowed the next morning.  
  
"Well, what were the chances that YOU were going to materialise?" Melody smirked  
  
"That is not the point young lady. When I was your age I had some ethics, a little integrity. I had some honour. I had a little morality. I was NOT sleeping with some boy I just met only 8 hours ago!"  
  
"No, no-one would fancy you," Melody muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Professor."  
  
"When Professor Dumbledore agreed to take you on I warned him. But he thought you'd have learnt your lesson. He is a kind, generous man, is Professor Dumbledore, and you are taking advantage of him!" She ranted, glancing enviably at Melody's shiny hair and slim figure, and subconsciously comparing it to her own frizzy, grey hair and slightly dumpy figure.  
  
"Is that it Professor?" Melody said.  
  
"Yes. For now."  
  
"Then, may I be excused, your highness?" She asked, making a sweeping bow. She turned and made for the door, but hesitated and turned:  
  
"By the way, Professor, that shade of green is sooooooo last season."  
  
She laughed and sauntered out of McGonagall's office, swinging her hair over her shoulder.  
  
'There's no hope,' McGonagall thought to herself as she glanced at her khaki robe, thoughtfully, perhaps she SHOULD change it. Perhaps to the burgundy one. Hmm 


	4. Polly is a bitch

It was supper time. Oliver was already at the Griffindor table. He looked up expectantly at each person who entered the great hall, hoping to see Melody. She finally strolled in, with Fred and George, one on each arm. They grinned at Oliver, not knowing what had gone on the night before. Oliver looked up at Melody with searching eyes, not quite knowing what he was looking for in that perfect face. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart miss a beat. She came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey you,", he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey yourself," she laughed. "Did McGonagall speak to you too?"  
  
"Yeah, she said I should concentrate on my NEWTs and quidditch," he said, resentfully.  
  
"Well, honey, just you concentrate on whatever you want. Ignore that old bag. Can you believe it? She's wearing burgundy. Burgundy!!!" As if you do. You just don't! Some people have no dress sense," she sneered, glancing down at her own clothes, knowing that 'no dress sense' did NOT apply to her. She was wearing a short, pale blue dress which showed off her long tanned legs.  
  
"Don't let it worry your pretty little head sweetheart," He said affectionately.  
  
She smiled, she loved a compliment, even an indirect one. She leaned back into him as Professor Dumbledore climbed onto the stage. He kissed the top of her head and her mouth curved into a smile.  
  
Oliver and Melody were in their own little blissful world, Melody quietly nibbling Oliver's earlobe, and they were completely oblivious to the jealous stares coming from one girl further up the table.  
  
Polly Jones was an orphan. She had messy mousy-brown hair, mud coloured eyes and acne. Polly was in the fifth year. She had just shared defence against the dark arts with Melody, and had seen how eager the boys were to answer Melody's every beck and call, especially that Fred Weasly. All the girls wanted to be Melody's friend and no-one in the class knew as much about defence against the dark arts as Melody Winslet seemed to. Polly was the sort of unfortunate person with practically no personality, no brains, one friend and she REALLY wasn't about to win the Miss World pageant. She also had just about the biggest crush in the history of all crushes. This crush was on the drop dead gorgeous head of the quidditch team, Oliver Wood. Who at that very moment in time was whispering sweet nothings in Melody's ear. Polly was very jealous and possessive. She was also possessive of some things which weren't STRICTLY hers, for example, Oliver. She didn't want to look at Oliver and Melody draping themselves all over each other, but she couldn't not. Melody was everything Polly wasn't, but wanted to be.  
  
Polly leaned over to her friend Jessika Newman, and started to whisper malicious things to her  
  
"Oh my God, talk about forward, can you believe that stupid little new girl, why doesn't they just get a room?" Polly muttered to Jessika.  
  
Jessika was the sort of weak person that every school has at least one of. She was pale with almost white hair which hung limply down her back. She had no opinions of her own, or if she did, she was too scared to speak out. The other girls had tried to like her, but she had it made it too difficult for herself. In the end, all she had was Polly, and if she was truly honest to herself, she knew Polly only was friends with her because a) no-one else would have her and b) Jessika wouldn't answer back.  
  
"Um… yes, you're right Polly," Jessika mumbled.  
  
"And that dress, could it BE more slutty?"  
  
"No Polly," was Jessika's meek reply.  
  
"What gives her the right to come waltzing in and stealing my Oliver?"  
  
"Dunno Polly," Jessika said, 'HER Oliver?' she thought, 'who's she kidding?' 


	5. Polly is still a bitch

Polly was still angry at bed time. She had just spent 3 hours pacing the Griffindor common room, muttering things like, 'I'm going to kill that fucking bitch'. She was NOT a happy bunny. She sat down next to Jessika, who was sat hunched up over a textbook, frowning slightly. "Jessika, do you realise that that little rich snob has a Versace dress on." (They might be witches, but they DO have taste, for God's sake!! And they do know their muggle designers too.) "This is school, why is she wearing that. She is so stuck-up, looking down her little plastic nose at everyone and everything," she ranted. "She's actually quite nice, you know Polly. I spoke to her up in the library when I went to get this," Jessika brandished the book, "She was telling me about what it was like at Beauxbatons. She's funny too." "That's right, you go take her side. She doesn't like you though, no-one here does. I heard her talking about you to Oliver, what was it she said? Oh yes, I think the words ' pathetic little cow' and 'no wonder no-one here likes her' came into it," Polly lied. "That's not true," Jessika murmured, but there was no conviction in her voice, and Polly knew she had won. "So, you agree that she's a bitch?" "Yes Polly," Jessika replied sadly. "And you're lucky that you have a friend like me?" "Yes Polly." "And if you didn't have me, who would you have Jessika?" "No-one" "Good, so don't you forget it!" Polly turned and stormed off, out of the hole, which was the entrance to the common room. Jessika bit back the tears. She really had believed that Melody was being nice to her. She felt her insides crumble. She was the butt of yet another joke that Polly had told her about. Then Melody entered the common room with Oliver in tow. Jessika gathered up her stuff, ran up the stairs to the dormitories, threw herself on the bed and sobbed as though her heart was breaking in two. 


	6. I have no name for this chapter

"Mel, sweetheart these are for you," said Oliver waving a box of chocolates at her. "Oliver, you are so sweet," she gushed with the practised ease of a professional gusher. "Nothing too good for my angel." "Maybe I have a little treat in store for you too," she said an ever-so- slightly smutty tone in her voice. "Really, what is it?" He inquired. "Wait and see baby." He smiled at her, as he thought how wonderful she looked. She had pulled her sleek black hair into a pony tail and she wore subtle make-up, just a hint of lip-gloss. "Fancy a walk around the grounds, Mel?" "Of course I do darling," she smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, they were back by the lake, the same place they had been the night before. But this time they were just sat there, holding hands, watching the sunset. "Oliver?" Melody said "Yes sweetheart?" "Do you know that Jessie Newman?" "Jessika Newman, in your form?" "Uh-huh, that's the one?" "Just by sight. She's friends with Polly some-one or other, isn't she? Why?" " Oh, no real reason. Nice kid, isn't she?" "I guess, she's unpopular though." "A lot of potential there." "Really?" "Don't pretend you haven't noticed." "Mel, darling, since you came along, I forgot all other girls even existed." "Good," This was what she liked to hear. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You're mine now Oliver. Don't you forget that. You're condemned to me forever." She kissed him again, and pulled him into a passionate embrace. "Forever," she whispered, as he started to unzip her dress. 


	7. chapter 7?

In divination the next morning, Melody went up to Jessika. She had decided that the girl needed help, and she was just the person to provide it. "Hey Jessie!" She smiled brightly, "How are you today?" To her surprise, Jessika gave her a cold look. "Fine," she murmured. "What's up hun?" Melody was a little thrown; she was used to people falling straight under her charms. "Nothing," she almost whispered and she turned to walk away. "Wait!" Melody called. "Yes?" "Do you want to go on the next Hogsmedes trip together?" "Dunno, maybe." Jessika turned and walked away.  
  
It wasn't until lunchtime that Melody could speak to Oliver. "I don't know what was wrong with her. You'd have thought I'd murdered her Grandma," she fumed. Melody baby, forget it. There's more important things in life." "Oliver, you just don't understand," she pouted, "I don't get it. What have I done to her? Why did she look at me as though I was the antichrist?" "I have no idea," he murmured, kissing her on the end of her nose. "Oliver! Not now!" Melody was really furious now. "Hey, I'm sorry, but if it's bothering you that much, ask her what's wrong." "Fine I will," she said. She turned to storm out of the room. "Oh, and Oliver?" she asked, more softly. "Yes?" "Sorry I shouted at you, it's just that, well, I'm not used to someone not liking me. It's not normal for me. I'll go find her now." "It's ok babe, I understand," he said, smiling. "Bye!" She turned and marched out of the great hall. "Bye darling, I love you," he muttered under his breath, staring after her. 


	8. poor fred

"Hey, Oliver!" Fred Wesley said. There was no reply. Oliver was still staring out of the door through which Melody had just made her exit. "Olllllllliverrrrrrr?" George raised his eyebrows and leant over to Fred, "Must be love," he whispered. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Fred muttered resentfully. HE had seen Melody first. HE was the one who had carried her books to lessons. She should be HIS, not Oliver's. "Isn't she great guys?" Oliver said, turning round to face the boys. He had that particular goofy grin on his face that everyone gets when they've got someone very special. "Yeah," Fred muttered resentfully under his breath. He stood up. "I've gotta go now, um... history of magic homework I haven't done yet." He turned and walked out of the room, biting his lip. George watched him leave. "What's wrong with him today?" Oliver inquired. "Oh, it's probably nothing," George replied breezily. But he felt strangely uneasy. He had been Fred's twin for long enough to just automatically KNOW when something was bugging him. And today was one of those times. He stood up to leave too. "Sorry Oliver, I'd better finish that history of magic homework too." George stood up and departed, in the same direction as Fred had gone.  
  
Fred was sat staring out at the lake, wishing the giant squid would come and eat him up. Tears ran uncontrollably down his face, and he brushed them away angrily. A picture of Melody flashed up in his mind's eye. God, she was beautiful. It was pure hell seeing her in Oliver's arms. She had turned his world upside down, and as all the furniture fell to the ceiling, something inside him had broken.  
  
George was frantically searching the grounds of Hogwarts, trying to find Fred. He reached the lake, and walked around it. He couldn't find Fred anywhere. Then he heard a muffled sob from behind a rock. Being a nosy bugger, he went to see what it was. 'Probably some homesick first year,' he thought. Boy, WAS HE surprised when it was his own brother, arms wrapped tightly around himself, as though to stop the pain spilling out. "Fred?" George said. Fred leapt up, brushing the tears from his face. Then he recognised George. He sat back down. "Hey George," he said despondently. "What's up?" "It's.well, I.. I think I've fallen for someone." "Who?" George responded. "Erm. Melody," Fred said, almost breaking down. "But she's with Oliver now Fred. There's nothing we can do about it." "But I need her so much," Fred was crying now. "I don't want to go on without her George." "Fred, she's not that great. You don't need her. You've got a whole bunch of great friends, a pretty damn good family, even if I do say so myself, and a host of girls who'd jump at the chance to go out with you." "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GEORGE! Melody is all I want. I don't want anyone else," Fred yelled. He turned, and walked away. 


	9. suddenly it all makes sense

Meanwhile, Melody was TRYING to sweet talk Jessika. "Hey Jessie," she called over the busy corridor. "Oh, um.. Hi Melody," was the meek reply. "Have you decided about Hogsmede yet?" "I have decided, but no, Melody. I don't think so," she winced  
  
"Why not?" Melody was kinda angry now. Never before in her entire life had someone said 'no' to her or turned her down. "Why not? Why not? Because you're only making fun of me. I know you pretend to be nice to me and then call me names behind my back," Jessika was furious now, and was yelling "I'm not as stupid as I appear," Jessika was really stunned at herself. She bit her lip and turned to run. But Melody soooooooo wasn't done yet. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?" She shouted, not caring everyone was listening now, not caring that she was making a scene. "Polly, if you must know," Jessika had gone back to mumbling now, her rage gone. "Polly's a lying bitch!" "No she's not. I'm lucky to have a friend like her and if I didn't have her, I'd have no-one," Jessika's eyes were darting around now, and she looked like a frightened rabbit. Then it all fell into place in Melody's head. "You poor thing, it's just all made sense. She's been filling your head with all this crap, hasn't she?" She had calmed down now. Jessika nodded meekly. "Well, just you come and be friends with me. I'll look after you." She put her arm around Jessika. With a sob, Jessika allowed herself to be led to history of magic.  
  
History of magic, of course, was boring. Professor Binns was rambling on about something realllllllly boring, and, let's face it, no-one was listening. Melody was staring into spacing, head resting on her head, and eyes glazed. Polly was sat glaring at Melody in a particularly vicious manner. She had seen Jessika come in with Melody, and was NOT happy about it. This was made worse by Jessika sitting with Melody instead of her. Something had changed in Jessika's body language. She was sat straight, with a glint in her eye. Fred was sat, no, slumped at his desk, next to Melody's, biting his lip, trying not to cry. He looked over at Melody, his heart breaking. She saw him looking, she turned and smiled at him. George was sat on the other side of Fred, pretending to listen to Professor Binns, occasionally glancing at Fred anxiously. "And then in 1786, Fredric-The-Freaky attempted to take over the Ministry Of Magic," Professor Binns droned on. The class sank further into a stupor. 


	10. one helluva short chapter here

At tea, that night, Oliver FINALLY noticed Fred's subdued mood. "Hey, Fred, are you OK mate?" He asked. "Yeah," was the quite reply. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm honestly OK," said Fred forcing a smile, even though it was quite a pathetic one. But, Oliver was convinced. They chatted about Quidditch and stuff for a while, but the source of the trouble walked into the room. Melody came in, dark hair loose in a sheet down her back, wearing Calvin Klein jeans and a crisp white shirt. She smiled and came over and sat with them. "Hi Oliver," She said seductively. She smiled at him. Suddenly, she seemed to notice everyone else at the table. "Hey guys!" She chirruped brightly, maybe a little too much like a bird, but what the hell. "Hey there beautiful!" Oliver said lovingly. 'The girls' (Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell) looked up and smiled at her. She glanced at Fred and George, searching their faces, but neither of them had acknowledged her presence. The only thing unusual about them was that Fred was biting his lip. She was puzzled. Fred's face usually lit up when he saw her, but today it looked like he was trying not to cry. George, on the other hand, although he clearly didn't like her, he was at least civil, you know, he'd FORCE a smile, grunt hello, but not today. She frowned slightly, but then, she tossed her perfect black hair and smiled. "So, did anyone else think that Charms homework was reallllllllllllllllly hard too?" 


	11. oooooh, i wanna dance with somebody

A crowd of eager students swarmed around the notice that Professor McGonagall had just pinned up in the Griffindor common room. Melody, not wanting to miss out on the gossip, tried to push herself to the front of the crowd to the notice. "Oh my God!" Alicia exclaimed. "I'd never have thought they'd let us!" She turned to her best friends, Angelina and Katie, grinning. "No, neither did I, especially after what happened last time," Katie replied. "What are you going to wear?" "I have NO idea!" The three of them linked up and walked away, laughing. Melody fought her way through the surging crowd. When she saw the notice, she almost shrieked with delight. The notice read "HALLOWEEN BALL. On 31st of October at 7:30 p.m. in the great hall. Third year and above welcome. Formal dress. Professor Dumbledore" Melody, rushed off to find Oliver, her mind going into over drive as she tried to think what colour dress Oliver would prefer.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys, having already read the notice, were sat out in the grounds, discussing the ball. Fred, however wasn't with them. "Can you believe it?" Lee Jordan, the twins friend, asked. "Now we'll have to wear stupid tuxedos AND we'll have to dance." "True, but girls ALWAYS look sexy in evening wear," Harry smirked. Lee pretended to be shocked at the fact Harry had said something that implied he wasn't whiter-than-white. "HARRY POTTER!" Lee cried in a high voice. "How could you see girls as a mere object!" Then, in his normal voice, "At last! He sees sense!" They all laughed. "Who's everyone inviting then?" Ron asked. "Melody, of course," Oliver replied quickly, "I dunno, maybe Alicia" George said. "How about you Ron?" "Erm..well.." Ron was blushing about a million shades of red. "C'mon, who?" That was Oliver. "Hermione actually, but I don't think she'll say yes." "Don't be stupid, 'course she'll say yes," "I wish I had your confidence," Ron muttered. "So Lee, who's gonna be the lucky girl to accompany YOU to the ball?" George asked. "Never you mind, you'll find out soon enough," he replied in a way that was strangely shy. "Who are you asking Harry?" Oliver asked. "Well, I went to ask McGonagall first, and she said it would be ok, so..." Harry trailed off. "So what?" "So.. I asked Ginny. And she said yes." Harry said quickly. "But she's only in the second year." "Yeah, but apparently she's allowed to go as someone's date." "Just be nice to my little sister, ok Harry?" Ron said. "As long as you're nice to Hermione." 


	12. i wanna feel the heat with somebody

Melody was frantically searching the grounds for Oliver. She felt sure he'd want to ask her to the ball, but she had to make sure. But, on her way out of the doors, to check the grounds, she bumped into Fred. "Hey there Freddie babes" she laughed. "Hi Melody," he said. "You haven't seen the guys have you?" "Yes, they're out at the front." She turned to walk away, then suddenly she turned back. "Thank you Fred." "It's ok," he replied. Then, he took a deep breath and did something REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY stupid. "Um, Melody, can I talk to you?" "Fred, sweetheart, I have to find Oliver." "Please Melody, it's quite important," "Ok, but only five minutes." "Thanks."  
  
They walked over to one of the many large wooden benches that where scattered all around the Hogwarts grounds, and sat down. Melody flicked her long glossy hair out of her eyes and smiled. Fred, wondered what the hell he was doing, blushed, and noticed how beautiful Melody was today, even more so than normally. She was wearing a dark red dress, that was just above her knees, and her hair was loose down her back. She was wearing lipstick that was exactly the same shade of red as her dress. "Melody, I-I've kept this to myself for long enough, and I think it's only fair that I tell you," Fred stuttered. "What's the matter Fred?" "I-I, I think I've fallen in love with you Melody." "Oh my GOD! Fred! Don't be so stupid. Look at you, then look at me. Do you seriously expect anything to happen between US! It's not likely dear," Melody laughed. "I could have anyone I wanted, and sorry dear, but I do NOT want you!" "Ok, I see that you're right Melody, I was stupid to think that someone like YOU, could ever like someone like me," Fred's voice caught and he stood up. "I've gotta go now, see you around." And he walked off, biting his lip. Melody tossed her head, and with a final giggle, she stood up to go find Oliver.  
  
It never crossed Melody's mind that she might have hurt Fred's feelings. Or if she did realise, then she didn't care. God knows that at Beauxbatons she'd trampled on enough hearts. All she ever thought about was Melody.  
  
"Hey Ollie!" She exclaimed, as she tottered over to him in her Prada heels, trying to pretend that she hadn't been looking for him at all. "Bon soir beautiful", he said in a sexy French accent. He reached out for his 'I haven't seen you in five minutes' kiss. "How are you sweetheart?" "I'm great now you're here," "Have you seen the notice up in the common room?" She inquired "Yeah, I have. Do you want to go to the ball with me?" "Well duhhhhhh! Of course I do," She said, with a smile, "Who's everyone else inviting?" "Well, George is inviting Alicia, Ron is inviting Hermione, and guess who Harry is inviting?" "Who?" "Only little Ginny!" "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "Yeah, I know, about time too, if you want my opinion. They've fancied each other since forever." "And they've only just admitted it to themselves, let alone each other," she smiled to herself, and Oliver, noticing the smile, grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, and kissed passionately on the lips. 


	13. yeahhhhh, i wanna dance with somebody

Jessika was in a state. She had seen the notice for the ball and was panicking. Who the hell would invite her? Her, the pathetic pale blonde, with those stupid brown eyes. She glared at the reflection that stared back at her in the mirror. That reflection she knew so well. The reflection that Polly had taught her to despise. She knew that since she'd been hanging around with Melody, her popularity had grown, but not enough to get a ball partner. Not that she'd accept just ANY old date. There was just one person in the whole wide world she wanted to go with. And that person was Lee Jordan. But he'd never want to go with her, not when he could have any girl he wanted. She sighed, and ran a brush through that blonde hair that she hated so much, and went down to the common room. 


	14. with somebody who loves me

Melody was sat a dark corner of the common room, thinking how good she was, how beautiful and popular she was, when a voice disturbed the quiet self- centred world she was engulfed in. "Um.. Melody? Can I have a word?" The voice came from the shadows, and it was really very sexy. "Sure, just come into the light a bit so I can see you," The figure that stepped into the light was not her little puppy dog, Fred, but Lee Jordan. He looked worried, and anxious. 'Oh great,' melody thought, 'now I have to pretend to care about Lee's problems' "S'up Lee? Why so sad?" "Um. I kinda have a problem." He was embarrassed, she could tell. It was quite funny, it took all her perfect acting skills to control the giggles. "What's that then sugar?" "Well... Um... Y'see, there's this really great funny, pretty, special girl, who I really wanna invite to the ball. I've only just begun to know her, but I think I'm falling in love already. But, you see, she's so great, I wouldn't stand a chance," NOW Melody cared.... this was what she liked.. Gossip. She wondered who it was.maybe Katie Bell. Her and Lee were good enough friends. "Who?" "I can't tell you," "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" "'Cos I'm scared she won't feel the same, I don't want everyone to know until I tell her. How should I tell her?" "Try saying, 'hey, wanna go to the ball'. Keep it casual." "I feel so much for her, I want to be with her. I really do think I'm in love with her. I want her to feel the same." "Well, good luck!" "Thanks.. I'll need it! Bye Melody, thanks." "No problemo, see ya Lee." 


	15. let's call this one chapter 15

Lee wandered through the corridors of Hogwart's with his mind working like... Umm.... something that works fast. Should he ask this person who was perfect in every way to go the ball, to be his girlfriend... Well, he knew he SHOULD, but how? Rejection is the thing teenage lads fear most.a dent to their often over inflated egos. 


	16. chapter number 16

Jessika ran through the corridors of Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, supposedly the place where dreams came true, and children had the best days of their lives, with tears running down her face. She wanted to go to the place she always went to hide, that quiet spot near the lake. She ran out into the grounds, sobbing to herself. 


	17. you'll never guess

Lee Jordan! (betcha didn't see that one coming, right?) (or was it too obvious?) 


	18. yay! everyone's happy now or are they?

"Hey Jessika. How are you? What's the matter? Have you been crying? Why? Has someone done something to upset you? If Polly's starting again, I swear I will..." "Hi Lee." Jessika cut him off. "I'm fine, or at least, it's nothing I can't handle. No, Polly's not troubling me. But thanks for asking." Jessika spoke quickly, pain surging through her body like a river in the rainy season. He glanced up into her eyes, and as he held the gaze, a lonely tear ran slowly down that beautiful face that she hated, and he loved. "Jessika? I was about to come look for you. I kinda wanted a word. Is now a good time?" He was nervous. His voice betrayed it. "Sure, s'up?" "This is really difficult for me. I know I act like I have loads of confidence, but, the truth is I don't. You see.. Oh shit! I'm screwing this up!" "Lee, whatever it is, just tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?" She sat down on the grass next to him. "It could be. Or it could be the most amazing thing in the whole world." "Lee, go on." "Well, Jessika, there's this amazing, sexy, funny, cute, amazing girl, who I've only just started to know, but I think I'm falling in love with her already." He paused. "Jessika, I want to tell you that I, that I, I, I think I'm falling in love with you," he paused again. " I don't expect you to feel it back. I mean, you could have anyone you want, so why settle with me?" "Lee, wait," she interrupted. "Look, it's ok, you don't need to explain, I just thought you should know." "Lee," "Look, Jessika, please don't try to explain." "Lee, listen to me! I can't help falling in love with you. I love you too." "What?!?!" "Yes, Lee, I've had a BIG crush on you for so long." She blushed, as his mouth curved around the words she'd dreamt of him saying for so long. "In that case, Jessika, will you go out with me?" "How about.hmmm.. YES!" "No. I think it's fantastic, wonderful, damn lucky, but not ironic. You know Lee, I always thought you were such a cool, person, I never thought you'd care about anyone, let alone love ME." "Well, I always PRETEND to be cool, but I'm always shit scared that I'm gonna make a prat of myself." "You never do, you know that right?" She smiled into his eyes. "I gotta go do my runes homework now Lee. Are you coming, or do u wanna stay here a bit?" "I think I might stay put for a while. Where are you gonna be in about 10 minutes?" "Probably in the common room." "When I'm done out here, d'y'want me to come to the common room?" "Yeah, sure," She smiled to herself. She was getting ready to stand up, when he grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, as they kissed. Her first kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled, and said, "I've wanted to do that ever since you proved yourself strong enough to break away from Polly." "And I've wanted you to do that ever since forever," "You better go get started on that work beautiful," "Who? Me?" She looked around herself and he laughed. "Yeah, you're right, I had better" "Bye bye," "See you soon," She turned and walked away, and in her head, a million little voices sang: 'OH YES! OH YES!' 


	19. hee hee

Polly sat alone in the common room, staring at the flames in the fire. Everyone else was down in the great hall, eating their evening meal. But not Polly. Polly was with the flames. They flickered and danced, taunting her. Their formations glittered and seemed to say: 'You've lost it all Polly, you're noone now.. nothing'. "No, I haven't lost it all. I'm still in control" She muttered under her breath, frantically trying to keep hold of reality. "Polly, it's all gone, all gone, you're better off dead," the flames whispered to her. Red and gold and orange. Flashes of light and crackling noises buzzed around her mind. The flames mocked her, as they rose higher, taller, stronger than before. A sofa caught fire, and Polly felt the heat of the fire swell around the room. She knew what she'd just done was stupid, but it was time they all paid for what they had done. The blaze stretched its hungry fingers, tickled the old wooden ceiling of the common room. It reached the heat sensors of the fire alarm, and a low wailing rang throughout the corridors and classrooms of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Polly was starting to feel sleepy, as the smoke rushed up her nostrils, threatening to send her in to a hazy oblivion. the corner of the room she was slouched in, box of matches still in her hands was getting hotter and hotter. She could feel it's anger, it's fury. She felt comforted, this fire knew how she felt, it's wrathful glee swelled as the room grew warmer, and the end of Polly's life drew closer. It was a life full of hate, and jealousy, and deceit. Noone would miss her much. She had no friends, no family that cared. To her family she was just the mistake, the misfit in the lineage. Her parents and siblings were all beautiful, hair as dark as ebony, and eyes as blue as the sky. She, on the other hand, was ugly, and starting to get fat. She had told everyone she was an orphan, because she hated her family for how they made her feel. "Polly, Polly, dead and gone, Polly, Polly, it won't be long" the blaze chanted, sneering. "I wanted this, this is what I needed." "Polly, Polly, say goodbye, Polly, Polly, you're gonna die" "No, it wasn't my fault, I can't help this.." "Polly, Polly, don't you dare tell, Polly, Polly, you're going to hell," "I'm too hot, I need a drink... Help me, someone" "Polly Polly, it's already too late, Polly, Polly, you can only wait" The heat of the fire over came her, and the entire world spun around in her mind, as she fainted. The flames licked her face like a pet cat, blistering, scorching, and melting. The last moments of Polly's life, were filled with anger, heat, pain, and despair. Her lonely suicide. 


	20. what goes up, must burn down

Polly sat alone in the common room, staring at the flames in the fire. Everyone else was down in the great hall, eating their evening meal. But not Polly. Polly was with the flames. They flickered and danced, taunting her. Their formations glittered and seemed to say: 'You've lost it all Polly, you're noone now.. nothing'. "No, I haven't lost it all. I'm still in control" She muttered under her breath, frantically trying to keep hold of reality. "Polly, it's all gone, all gone, you're better off dead," the flames whispered to her. Red and gold and orange. Flashes of light and crackling noises buzzed around her mind. The flames mocked her, as they rose higher, taller, stronger than before. A sofa caught fire, and Polly felt the heat of the fire swell around the room. She knew what she'd just done was stupid, but it was time they all paid for what they had done. The blaze stretched its hungry fingers, tickled the old wooden ceiling of the common room. It reached the heat sensors of the fire alarm, and a low wailing rang throughout the corridors and classrooms of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Polly was starting to feel sleepy, as the smoke rushed up her nostrils, threatening to send her in to a hazy oblivion. the corner of the room she was slouched in, box of matches still in her hands was getting hotter and hotter. She could feel it's anger, it's fury. She felt comforted, this fire knew how she felt, it's wrathful glee swelled as the room grew warmer, and the end of Polly's life drew closer. It was a life full of hate, and jealousy, and deceit. Noone would miss her much. She had no friends, no family that cared. To her family she was just the mistake, the misfit in the lineage. Her parents and siblings were all beautiful, hair as dark as ebony, and eyes as blue as the sky. She, on the other hand, was ugly, and starting to get fat. She had told everyone she was an orphan, because she hated her family for how they made her feel. "Polly, Polly, dead and gone, Polly, Polly, it won't be long" the blaze chanted, sneering. "I wanted this, this is what I needed." "Polly, Polly, say goodbye, Polly, Polly, you're gonna die" "No, it wasn't my fault, I can't help this.." "Polly, Polly, don't you dare tell, Polly, Polly, you're going to hell," "I'm too hot, I need a drink... Help me, someone" "Polly Polly, it's already too late, Polly, Polly, you can only wait" The heat of the fire over came her, and the entire world spun around in her mind, as she fainted. The flames licked her face like a pet cat, blistering, scorching, and melting. The last moments of Polly's life, were filled with anger, heat, pain, and despair. Her lonely suicide. 


End file.
